Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2
is the sequel to ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. It is slated to be released in Japan for October 21, 2010 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It will be released in Europe on October 15, 2010, in the US on October 19, 2010 and the 14 October, 2010 in Australia. Gameplay The gameplay retains many of the elements from the previous game. The game will feature 23 interactive and destructible stages and more than 40 playable characters. Each character can also gain new combos and jutsus by activating the Awakening Mode. As the story progresses, players will unlock new Jutsu and Ultimate Jutsu for certain characters. Lars Alexandersson, a character designed by Masashi Kishimoto for Tekken 6, is also playable. Support characters will be returning. There are 2 types of support characters: offensive and defensive. There is also a new feature, named "Drive Gauge", in the game. Depending on the Drive Gauge, players will be able to unleash devastating team jutsu with the support characters. When the drive gauge is full, the defensive support character will automatically protect the player. The jutsu clashes from the prequel also makes their return. Chakra Backwards Dashing is now included. Ultimate jutsus will now be real-time and shorter than the ones from the previous installment. This will help keeping the fast pace of the fights and will also prevent lagging in on-line battles. For some characters, there will be two usable jutsus in one match: one basic jutsu and an enhanced version. When using the jutsu for the character, if the attack button is held, the jutsu will be enhanced (Ex. Naruto using Rasengan as his normal jutsu, then turning into Great Ball Rasengan by holding the attack button). Also, health has been reduced, so now there are only two health bars, instead of the three like in the previous game. In the Itachi vs Sasuke boss battle are now included shuriken clashes, like in the anime, but it's not confirmed for normal battles, since was never seen and in the demo that didn't happened. The jutsu clashes are not available, the jutsus when coliding reppel each other. Free roaming also makes a return. The game will feature a 1:1 recreation of the Konohagakure. In addition to the Konoha, players will be able to roam outside the village, ranging from forests to deserts, and also Sunagakure. Boss battles will be returning, with quick-time events and cutscenes. Boss battles are divided into 2 or more parts, depending on the boss fight. For example, the Naruto vs. Kakashi boss fight (which is held at the Training Field) contains 2 parts: one of them is normal fighting; in the other part, after Sakura smashes her fist into the ground, the scene is changed into a new stage with water and rocks; in this part of the battle, Kakashi attacks with long-range jutsu that the player must avoid. Boss battles include Naruto vs. Kakashi, Gaara vs. Deidara, Sakura vs. Sasori, Naruto vs Orochimaru, Four tailed Naruto vs. Orochimaru, Naruto vs. Sasuke, Sasuke vs. Orochimaru, Naruto vs. Kakuzu, Sasuke vs. Itachi, Jiraiya vs. Pain, and Sage mode Naruto vs. Pain. New to the Ultimate Ninja series are also the aerial battles, where players will be able to fight in the air, such as Gaara vs. Deidara. Players can access multiple online features; quick matches have opponents chosen at random, ranked matches with leaderboards, match customization, as well as the availability to host matches. Development Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 was officially announced on December 21, 2009 by Namco Bandai Games at a Jump Festa event. V Jump magazine revealed the game a few days beforehand. As CyberConnect2's first multi-platform project, they worked closely with Microsoft. On July 16, the demo release date was announced in the official website. It was officially released July 29, 2010 on the Japanese PlayStation Network and Xbox Live (The Latter requires a gold membership). The European release date for the demo is August 25 2010. It contains the Naruto vs. Kakashi boss battle. It's North American release date is October 19, and its European release date is October 15. Story According to the CyberConnect 2 CEO, Hiroshi Matsuyama, the story will begin from the very [[Homecoming|first Naruto: Shippūden episode]] to episodes that will be broadcasting this summer in Japan, a content of 3 years of anime broadcasting. The game features a deep three-part story from the point of view of Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya. Confirmed Playable Characters New Characters are indicated by the asterisks. *Naruto Uzumaki (Four-Tailed Mode; Sage Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan Mode) *Sakura Haruno (Herculean Mode) *Sai * *Yamato * *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Tenten (Ninja Tool Summon Mode) *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Neji Hyūga (Byakugan Mode) *Asuma Sarutobi (Flying Swallow Mode) *Ino Yamanaka (Covered with Flowers Mode) *Shikamaru Nara (Shadow Imitation Mode) *Chōji Akimichi *Hinata Hyūga (Twin Lion Fist Mode) *Shino Aburame (Beetle Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka (Fang Mode) *Tsunade *Jiraiya (Sage Mode) *Minato Namikaze* *Chiyo (With Mother and Father) * *Gaara (Kazekage Mode) *Temari *Kankurō (Sanshōuo Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan; Susanoo) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Deidara * *Sasori (With Third Kazekage; True Form) * *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) * *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) * *Pain * *Konan (Angel Mode)* *Sasuke Uchiha (Curse Mark Stage 2; Mangekyō Sharingan) *Suigetsu Hōzuki * *Karin * *Jūgo (Curse Mark Mode) * *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Lars Alexandersson * *Killer Bee (Full Eight-Tails Mode) * Confirmed Playable Stages *Training Field *Hidden Leaf Village (Normal, Destroyed) *Hidden Leaf Ruined Land *Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening) *Forest Of Death *Hidden Sand Gate *Hidden Sand Village *Akatsuki Hideout *5 Seal Barrier Cliff *Forest Of Dead Trees *Forest Of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) *The Uchiha Hideout *Site Of Planetary Devastion *Valley of the End *Grassy Waves Prairie *Orochimaru's Hideout *Mount Myōboku Trophies *A Perfect Storm Master You got all the trophies *Prologue Complete You've completed the prologue *Chapter 1 Complete You have completed Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 Complete You have completed Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 Complete You have completed Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 Complete You have completed Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 Complete You have completed Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 Complete You have completed Chapter 6 *Final chapter Complete You have completed the final chapter *Naruto's Friends You can now use peers from Naruto's generation *Naruto's teachers You can now use Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, and Asuma *Friends from Sunagakure You can now use Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Chiyo *The Legendary Sannin You can now use Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru *Furtive Akatsuki You can now use all members of the Akatsuki *Hebi is on the way You can now use Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo *Assassin from Tekken 6 You can now use Lars *Steal Bell Expert You have the S-Rank in the 'Steal Bell-lesson' *Village Guards You got the S-Rank on 'Sand and Art Explosion' *Spared the Puppet Jutsu You got the S-Rank on 'Sakura' *Unstoppable Rampage You get the S-Rank in 'Forbidden Rage *Difference in growing up You get the S ranking on 'Final Battle between Friends' *Return of the Fourth Hokage You get the S ranking in 'Storm and Stress' *Overflowing Hatred You get the S-Rank on 'The Two Uchiha' *Overwhelming Hermit You get the S ranking in 'Fight of the Hermit of God' *Vision of a new wind You get the S ranking on 'Tremor' *Cursed doll wipe out! You've brought back all the cursed dolls *Squeak! You got back all Pearl Tontons. *Test passed! You have completed all 10 tests *Master of the Orders You have completed all jobs *Post-Ninja You have completed all Correspondence Events *All friends are here! You have seen friendship events for each *Nothing escapes you You have collected 500 items *Money makes the world 999 999 Ryo saved. *Points Tycoon You have accumulated 999 999 Forward points *I love ninja tools! You get all the battle-Items *Roaring business in the country store! You have collected all the collection items *First processing A ninja info card processed *News Ninja shocked! You have collected all Messengers. *Review completed! You have collected all the memories *Story Collector 100% of the stories found *Thanks for all your time! Your entire season played over 30 hours *On the way to the Ninja! You have won 10 times in network battles *Clever Ninja You have won 50 times in network battles *Fragment completion You have completed the fragment *All Ninjas assemble! You can now use all the characters *The Inconspicuous Detail You've seen all Secret factors *Also known as ... You got 50 tracks *All events managed You have completed all events *Card Collector You have collected all the ninja info cards *What should I call myself? You have received all titles. External Links *Official Webpage Category:Video games